Gifts
by Sarcastrow
Summary: This continues the tale of Lavender Brown. Rescue is part one of the Professor Finigan series, and Part two begins after this interlude. Thanata is back to reveal the secrets of the universe... and for a little gossip. Then Selene is born and the Fates return.


_A/N This is the interlude before the sequel to Rescue and will make very little sense if you haven't read that. A few months have passed, and Thanata and the Fates are back._

Gifts

Lavender sat at the kitchen table in her parent's house. The countryside of Suffolk was just coming to life, and the crisp December air was clouded with mist. She had been suffering from mad cravings for almost three weeks. The morning sickness was nearly a memory, and now she simply could not get enough red meat. A plate of leftover roast beef from the previous night's Christmas dinner was before her, and she was not so slowly working her way through it. She rubbed her now obvious stomach bump and chuckled.

"You're just like your mum, aren't you? Bring on the cow!" and she laughed.

The appointment as DADA professor had gone better than anyone could have guessed. Dedalus had pushed very hard for her as his replacement, and he had insisted that she begin student teaching with him straight away. There had been a small debate at the governors meeting, but it had ended rather abruptly after Draco Malfoy, of all people, gave an impassioned speech to his fellow governors about how well Lavender had done helping raise the Potter and Weasley children. He knew this because, much to the bemusement of their families, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had become best friends after they had both been sorted into Ravenclaw,

The concerns over her new mother status were the hardest to overcome, but they had come to an agreement that, on those days when motherhood or her little monthly problem got in the way, Seamus would take the class. The governors had been unanimous in their assent after that. She had sought Draco out after the meeting to thank him, and he had slyly told her that he had convinced the rest of the governors they were getting two heroes for the price of one. No one was more surprised by the change in Draco Malfoy than Draco Malfoy. He had turned his sharp and insightful intellect away from the machinations of pureblood society, and put it to use becoming the strongest advocate for Hogwarts in years. After Rose Weasley and his son had revealed their friendship the hostilities between the Potters, Weasley's, and Draco had been politely, sincerely, and magically buried.

Not that Draco was entirely pure. Lavender chuckled at a recent memory. The parents had been invited to a sort of meet and greet with Lavender after she had been confirmed and been in the classroom for a few weeks. Dedalus had been very adamant after the first week that she was instructing, and he was giving advice. Rose, Hugo, Hermione and Ron had come by and in their wake the Malfoy family had appeared. Lavender had never really met Daphne before and was surprised at the immediate dislike she had for the woman. While they were students Daphne had been just another Slytherin girl a year her junior. Now she was Draco's wife and wore the Malfoy name as proof of her station and superiority. Draco and his son on the other hand, were the picture of the happy son and father. Draco, it appeared was not going to leave his son with any misconceptions about how loved he was.

As she had shaken Draco's hand a scent wafted from him, and Lavender had to choke back a guffaw that would have rocked the rafters. He smelled of very recent sex… with Pansy Parkinson. Lavender knew Pansy well and, she knew that the dark haired Slytherin witch had never really gotten over Draco. Apparently the feeling was mutual. She really didn't approve of unfaithfulness, but as she formed her opinion of his wife she decided to forgive Draco this one indiscretion.

It was very early in the morning. Lavender had been waking between four and five AM for the last week, sliding out of bed, and heading to the kitchen to feed her growing hunger. When she had flooed Hermione and Luna about it they had both roared with laughter, and then asked her what she had been craving. Luna's cravings had been for the strangest possible foods, and Rolf had Apparated all over Brittan, sometimes at very odd hours, retrieving pickled duck eggs, kimchee from a particular shop in Liverpool, and once he had been required to retrieve lutcafisk from Norway. Hermione had simply craved fruit, although occasionally Ron had gone just as far afield as Rolf had to procure the object of her desire. Thus far Seamus had been spared any real journeys, but it was only a matter of time she thought with a smile.

As Lavender contemplated the mist swirling outside the kitchen window the shape of a woman started to form. Lavender reached for her wand without a conscious thought, and then as the woman's form and face became clear she recognized who it was. Thanata, goddess of life and death, was dressed all in white; even her hair was a cascade of snowy tresses around her shoulders. Lavender smiled at her, and gestured for Thanata to join her. The goddess strode across the lawn, up the steps, and straight through the closed door.

"Bit chilly this morning," she said as she entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling, Lyra?"

Lavender rose to meet her. "Better than ever, what brings you here?" she said as she drew the goddess into a hug.

Thanata hugged her, drew back, and smiled, "You," she answered, and chuckled at Lavenders bemused look. "Remember, I told you, I am the Hierophant, the conductor of souls, and this is the quickening." The goddess laid he hand on Lavenders belly, and for the first time Lavender felt her child move. "Selene is with you now, guard her well."

Tears were shining in Lavender's eyes, and Thanata hugged her again. "This is the good part. Retrieving a soul that has lived a purposeful, honorable, fulfilled life is satisfying, but delivering one to a woman who has wanted a child her whole life is truly rewarding."

"Thank you, and thank the Fates for me," Lavender said, hugging Thanata again. She sat back down in her chair, and motioned for the goddess to join her. "I wasn't certain they were right to do this at first, now I am."

"I suspect it's not purely altruistic on their part," she said as she sat opposite Lavender. "Lachesis has something special in mind for the girl, of than you can be sure."

Lavender nodded. "Yes, too big an opportunity to pass up, I suppose. I like the outfit by the way," she said, indicating the white robes.

Thanata smiled. "What, this old thing?" and the two women laughed. "Oh how I missed this, you and I, Lyra. I'm so very sorry I didn't contact you earlier. We have a friendship, and I was foolish enough to let it lay when we could have had moments like this. Do you mind if I come to see you more often?"

Lavender took the goddess's hand. "Any time you want. Just let me know if it's business or pleasure," she told her with a smile. "Will anyone else see you or will I be talking to myself?"

"Only if I want them to," She said, and winked at Lavender. "I'll make sure you're alone. I tend to frighten those that aren't ready to see me"

Lavender smirked. "I can imagine." She grew thoughtful. "So what's it like, being an immortal, watching an entire race evolve? Are you just for humans, or do you encompass all life?"

"Those are very important and insightful questions, Lyra. I'll do the best I can for you, but you wouldn't understand everything. Some things are so far out of your frame of reference they just wouldn't make any sense." Thanata leaned back into her chair and indicated the remains of the roast beef. "Don't let me disturb your morning feast. You go on, I'll talk."

Lavender picked a slice from the plate. "Done. You want anything?"

The goddess gave her a sidelong look.

Lavender smiled and laughed. "Hey, I'm British, got to be the polite hostess now, don't I?"

Thanata laughed with her. "Well, I suppose I'll begin at the beginning. You know both the faithful and the scientists have it right. We immortals were all just mulling about before she decided to pull off this little experiment of hers. There really was a moment where she moved into chaos and declared the existence of this universe. That was what your scientists so gauchely refer to as 'the big bang'."

"Humm." Lavender said through a mouthful of beef.

"For a long time after that nothing much happened. She told us that it would take a while before the next part of the experiment was ready. In the mean time she divided us up, and sorted us out. The Light Bringer was first, he was given the task of testing and redemption. She knew it had to be him, only her eldest, her most faithful child could be given that much power.

"He's not evil?" Lavender said in wonder. "I mean we are told from birth that there is this battle between good and evil, and that he's the source of evil." She took another bite of the beef.

"That's by design, but no, he's not. Hades is a beautiful being, strong, kind, and he never lies. He's her most trusted, her deepest confidant, he was the first among us, and she still loves him best. That's alright though." Thanata chuckled to herself. "He really gets a laugh out of that whole "personification of evil' myth." She looked seriously at Lavender. "Evil is a construct of intelligent mortal beings, Lyra. People create it, feed it, and only people can defeat it." She looked Lavender in the eyes. "People like you. We didn't know evil until there were mortals to create it."

"Yeah, well we create plenty, don't we?" Lavender said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Not as much as you used to, that's for certain," Thanata said with a grin. "But as your race has grown, even though more of you embrace grace, the individual acts of evil are breathtaking."

"Like enslaving children," Lavender spat in disgust.

"Actually, that's one of the older evils," Thanata said. "No I was thinking of this serial killer phenomenon, like that one you took in America."

Lavender laughed. "You know one of the Texas Aurors said something really funny about that bloke when we were cleaning up his mess. We were in the middle of destroying all the evidence at the warehouse where he kept his victims, and Martin, that Texas Auror, turns to me and he says in that accent of theirs 'this boy needed killin', cracked me up." Lavender became serious. "I'd rather face another one of those blokes than a vampire again though."

Thanata smiled here knowing smile and nodded. "Didn't much care for that encounter?"

"Not really." Lavender said. "Something about him just made my sweet enraged. Besides, they're kind of disgusting creatures. Their souls are probably revolting too, aren't they?"

"No, I collected his soul almost five hundred years ago," Thanata told her. "What you destroyed was a shell with the withered remains of a personality. When a person makes the choice to become a vampire they choose to die. I take their soul, and what's left is just an animated shell. No soul, no moral compass, no compassion, just greed, lust, you know, all the base aspects of humanity."

"That explains a lot," Lavender said, and took another piece of meat.

"It does, doesn't it?" Thanata said. "To continue the story; while she was sorting us out, me, the Fates, the Muses, the rest, Loki decided to go his own way. He is the youngest among us. I'm sure she knows what she's doing with him, but there are times when I am tempted to go before her and ask what the hell she was thinking letting him just wander around making trouble. He's not evil, he's just not very bright, and he doesn't care about the harm he causes as long as it's entertaining for him."

Lavender thought for a moment and swallowed. "Didn't he mention something about being 'chained' when you showed me my past?"

Thanata patted Lavender's hand. "You're so smart, always have been. Yes, he did say that, because he is, in a way. It's one of those things that you wouldn't really grasp. He's not literally chained to a giant rock, but we wove a magic that keeps him from directly meddling in reality, and that makes him have to work through proxies, like Lycan."

"My first father," Lavender said sadly.

"Yes, and he was so very sorry, Lyra, so very sorry." The goddess shook her head. "He gave his life for you then, and thanks to him we've had you as our ally all these millennia. Yes, he created the werewolf, but that's not as big a problem as it once was, and you have learned to use your wolf well."

Lavender sat back, stifled a belch, and smiled as she looked into the mist. "I love my sweet, she and I are one. She informs me, she's part of me. I talk to her sometimes, but it's really me, or that part of me that's her. Am I making sense?"

"Oh yes. I understand quite well. You see one of the reasons that you and I have this connection is that Loki gave a part of himself to Lycan. We're sisters in a way. You carry a piece of an immortal bonded to you. Loki, idiot that he is, sundered himself to create the werewolf, and that piece of an immortal is very powerful. It gives you your strength, your power, your longevity."

Lavender looked puzzled. "Longevity?" she asked.

The goddess looked at her and grinned. "Haven't you noticed you're not aging like your friends?"

"I just thought it was the magical blood line. We all tend to live quite a bit longer than Muggles," Lavender said.

"Yes, but you haven't even had a grey hair yet, have you?" the goddess asked knowingly.

"Now that you mention it, no," Lavender replied. "Do all werewolves live a long time?"

Thanata shook her head. "Usually not, someone kills them, or they wind up dead by their own hand."

"I can understand that," Lavender said seriously.

"I know," Thanata said, and then chuckled, "but back to the story. So, that was how we came to be who we are, and then she started sowing the seeds of life in the universe. In time intelligent beings came forth, and Loki found fertile ground for his mischief. He particularly bothers Lachesis. They've never got on well as she's the third oldest, and he has an authority problem."

"Authority problem," Lavender said with a small laugh, "yeah, that's rich." She slid the last slice from the plate, and took a bite.

"Eventually he caused so much disruption to the weave that we all went before her and asked that she do something about her youngest," Thanata continued. "She told us to sort it out amongst ourselves, so we did. He was bound to the ethereal realm, locked away from reality, but a being of magic can move the veil aside, and this allows him to use them. Some do it accidentally, as Lycan did, some do it purposefully." She looked seriously at Lavender. "You never met Riddle, did you?"

"No," Lavender replied.

"As you know he was the tool for some of Loki's greatest mischief."

Lavender nodded. "What became of him?"

"His soul had been torn into so many pieces," Thanata said sorrowfully, "such a pity. That's the difference between you and us, Lyra. We were wholly created by her, but with you she shared a bit of herself, so that she could be with you, in you, experiencing life and the universe she created. It's how Loki got the idea, I'm sure. That's what your soul is, your connection to her, and it's a beautiful thing." Thanata looked sad. "To rend it so is a travesty. I collected the bits as the horcruxes he created were destroyed, and when at last he himself was killed, I gathered them all together. It's a painful process, even in the ethereal plane, to reassemble a soul so fractured, but with help he is managing."

Lavender frowned. "Who'd help him do that? He was so evil; I can't imagine who would want to."

"Oh, once a soul has passed the old grievances are laid to rest." The goddess said, nodding. "His mother for one, Dumbledore, a few others that might surprise you. It will take a long time, but even he can be saved."

Lavender heard a noise from upstairs, and looked toward the door. "Sounds like Shay's getting up."

"You and Sid doing well?" Thanata asked with a sly grin.

"You know Shay too?"

"Of course, I suppose it wouldn't surprise you to know that you and Sid have been together before, would it?" the goddess asked.

Lavender smiled broadly. "I hadn't thought of that, but now that I do, no it wouldn't." The glow of love radiated from her face. "We've been together a lot then?"

"Most times, yes." Thanata replied nodding. "Clotho always puts him near you, and Lachesis tends to weave you two together. There was an incarnation where the two of you were melded into a mythology. They changed a bit of the story, but you and Sid were the inspiration."

"What myth is that?" Lavender asked.

"You tell me next time," the goddess said as she rose from her chair, "and I'll finish answering the questions you asked, but until then,"- her hair and clothes faded to black-"duty calls."

"Come any time you want, Thanata. You're always welcome," Lavender said as she too stood, and then drew the goddess into a hug.

"Take care, Lyra, and love powerfully, it's the best form of praise. She really likes that." The goddess walked away and faded into nothing.

Six Months later

"Okay, that one actually hurt." Lavender said as the last contraction faded.

Her mother released her hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. "You've been in labor for five hours now, I'd think they would." Sylvia said, and then smiled at her daughter. "My baby's pretty tough though, isn't she?"

"I'm no stranger to pain, but this is a new one. Think I'll walk a bit." Lavender levered herself upright, slid her legs from the bed, and with her mother's help, stood. "I'll be really happy when I'm not carrying a Quaffel around stuck to my front." She turned to her mother. "You did this four times? I'm impressed."

Sylvia laughed. "I'm glad I could do something to impress you," she said while she helped Lavender walk down the aisle. They passed several empty beds, and then came to another woman. Her husband was at her side, and she was panting heavily.

"I think… I need… another… pain draught… Now, Harold!" the woman said.

Lavender muffled a giggle in her sleeve as she and her mother walked on. "I hope I don't get that bad," she whispered, just before the man hurried past and left the ward to find a healer.

"They'll be moving her to a delivery room soon," Sylvia said. "She's in transition, it's… uncomfortable." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "The pain drafts are mostly water by the way. They don't like potioning the baby." She chuckled. "It's kind of a nasty trick, but it's really amazing what the mind can do."

Seamus appeared in the doorway smiling lovingly at his wife. "Oh don't give me that charming look, Finnigan. Look what you've done to me," Lavender scolded.

Seamus and Lavender's mother laughed. "You were a willing participant, me love," he said. "Besides this'll all be a memory soon, and we'll have our little one." He took Sylvia's place at Lavender's side. Mrs. Brown walked back to her chair and sat with a satisfied sigh. "I flooed Hermione and Mam, they'll be letting everyone know. How are you doing, love?" he asked.

"Oh, alright," she said taking his arm. "The last healer said I was nearly fully effaced and dilated quite a bit. It won't be very long now, maybe a few more hours."

"Mam wolf's tough enough for this, eh?" he said. His grin hadn't failed since Lavender had woken him early that morning with a puddle under her bum.

"Yes, but… Oh!" she stopped, bent a little, and breathed heavily for a few moments while she rubbed her belly. "That was interesting," she said as she straightened.

"Did it hurt?" Seamus asked.

She looked at him askance. "Yes!" she said scornfully.

He smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, love. If I could take the pain, I would."

"I can arrange that," she growled.

He laughed. "Aye, me love, I'm sure you can, but we want our girl to have a dad now, don't we?"

"Arsehole," she said, and he laughed even more.

They walked up and down the aisle a few more times, and Lavender had another contraction. While they were walking the man returned with a healer, and the other woman was whisked off to the delivery room. Seamus helped Lavender back to her bed.

"Just the two of us today I suppose," Lavender said, surveying the rows of empty beds. There were a dozen beds in the Saint Mungo's maternity ward, but today the Finnigan family was alone in the giant room.

"Suits me fine," Sylvia said. "You'll get more personal attention that way."

Lavender barked a laugh. "Yes, well I've been getting plenty of that. Poppy's been in five times already, and I think every healer in the building has come by to cast a natal health charm.

"Still getting used to the idea that people know who you are?" her mother asked, and nodded knowingly. "You're very famous, dear. The whole of the wizarding world knows you and loves you. After it got out? What you two did in France? They just love you. Artemisia and Jasmine are even getting tired of the Prophet hounding them."

"Artemisia? getting tired of people paying attention to her?" Lavender said, amazed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well take a good hard look, little sister," boomed a voice from the doorway to the hall. "Because I'm here to tell you that those media people are a ruddy pain in the arse." A thin dark-haired woman strode up the aisle between the beds. Lavender, Seamus and Mrs. Brown were all laughing at her comment when Lavender double over."

"Ow, Hey you," Lavender said to her belly.

"What's the matter, dear?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"Little sprog just kicked me in the bladder." She jumped again. "Ow, stop that," she shouted at her stomach.

Artemisia leaned in, grabbed Lavenders hand, and pulled her to her feet. "Come on; let's walk on down to the loo."

Lavender smiled at her sister as they headed for the door. "You're really tired of the attention?" she asked.

"Christ yes!" Artemisia said, exasperated. "I'm so sorry I gave you any grief at all after you were bitten. How did you stand them?"

"I didn't," Lavender said seriously. "I did the one interview with that bitch, Skeeter, and I never did another one. They've tried on a few occasions,"-Lavender smirked-"but Hermione and Luna have protected me well over the years. After Hermione hexed all the hair off the arsehole that tried to breach the MLE office security they've left us all alone, except for Harry of course."

"Potter? You still see him?" Artemisia asked.

I do… did work in MLE, Artie. Yes, I see him fairly frequently," she said.

"Is he still as handsome as he was? I remember at your wedding, He was dead sexy. He married… what's her name?"

"Her name is Ginny, and she's one of my best friends." Lavender chuckled. "She's got a jealous streak a mile wide, and a protective streak wider. If you ever get the chance to meet them again, bear that in mind." Lavenders voice lowered to a whisper. "And yes he's still as hot as ever, more so really. Men just get better looking as they age. Look at Shay. He was good looking when we got together, but now…"

"I try very hard not to think that way about your husband, Lav," Artemisia said with a grin, and they left the ward.

Two hours later, things had changed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Finnigan!" Lavender said with real malice. "I hope you enjoyed that last fuck because it is nev.. AAAAGHHH."

She panted heavily while staring daggers at her husband.

"Contractions are a minute and twenty seconds apart," the healer said. "Let's have a baby."

"You have a baby, I'm ripping his fucking head offfAAAAAAA!

The healer laughed. "It's amazing the amount of profanity this room gets to witness. Breath, dear." She turned to Seamus. "Get over here and hold her hand, dad, it's time. She won't kill you."

"I wouldn't be so certain o' that, lass," Seamus said with a smirk. He walked to the bedside, took Lavender's hand, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "A few more minutes, love, this is it," he whispered.

She gripped his hand tightly. "Oh god, Shay," she said, and a few tears streaked her face. "I'm not sure I can..AAAARRR." Her eye's drifted to gold and Seamus felt claws sink into the back of his hand. He didn't flinch. Lavender started to pant heavily again.

"Alright, mum, next contraction, push," the healer told her.

"AAAIIIEEEEAAAAA!" resounded off the tiled walls.

"GOOD! We've got a crown," she said.

"We're nearly there, Lav," Seamus said in her ear. "There's just a bit more."

"Shay, Shay, I didn't mean it. I love you so. I… AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Push, Mum, Push hard."

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH," and she was panting again.

"Head's out, only one more, here we go, mum. One, two, three, PUSH!"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW," the howl was earsplitting. Lavender was floating between her wolf and human forms, but as she panted her eyes became their normal color and her claws retreated back into fingernails.

The healer was momentarily stunned; she'd never had that happen before. "Um, a, well, here's your daughter, Mrs. Finnigan," and she laid the wet pink newborn girl on Lavenders chest. "Dad, you want to cut the cord?"

"What… I um… cord…. What?" Seamus couldn't take his eyes from his wife and daughter. As long as he drew breath he would cherish this memory. His wife was more beautiful than he could ever remember her being, and his little girl was pink and perfect, even covered in the mess from her birth. A set of scissors were thrust into his hand.

"Cord, dad," the healer said, laughing quietly. "Right here." She held the cord up a few inches from Selene.

"It won't hurt them?" he asked.

"Not at all, go on," she said, and he snipped the umbilical apart. "Hey, you stayed on your feet," the woman laughed. "I levitate half the dads out of here, well done, and very well done to you too Mrs. Finnigan, very well done indeed." She gathered herself and made for the door. "I'll give you three a little time before we deliver the placenta and move to recovery."

Lavender was quietly weeping. "You alright, love?" Seamus asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh, Shay, She's so beautiful and perfect." She smiled up at him with tears streaming down her face. "We have a daughter."

Three days later they were in at The Grove. Margaret Finnigan would have no argument, Lavender would need a good deal of help in the first few weeks of motherhood, and The Grove was the best place to do it. Sylvia and Nathanial Brown were staying most nights in Seamus's brother Mike's old room. Lavender held the sleeping bundle that was her newborn daughter. Just over Seamus's shoulder four women took form out of nothingness. Seamus saw the look in his wife's eyes and turned to the wall.

"What'd you be seeing, love?" he asked.

Lavender smiled to the women. "Thanata, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos are here," she told him, and then addressed the women. "Seamus is ready, you can show yourselves to him."

They nodded and suddenly Seamus beheld the goddesses.

They were tall and beautiful, even Atropos, in her guise as an old woman, was breathtaking, and he sensed an enormous power emanating from them.

"Good evening, Sid," Thanata said. "It's a pleasure to talk to you while you're alive. We don't usually get to chat until I'm taking you back." She turned to Lavender. "We're here to give Selene a few gifts."

Clotho, the eternal fourteen year old girl, stepped to the bedside and placed her hand on Selene's head. The baby woke and cooed, then looked up into the goddesses eyes. "I give thee health. For all thy days you will be free from illness." She bent and kissed the baby's forehead, patted Lavender's hand, and stepped back.

Lachesis, kind and motherly, stepped to the bedside. "She will be a powerfull ally in our fight for the weave," she told Seamus and Lavender. "I give thee long life. I will guard her thread, and when she encounters Loki's mischief she will always find aid and comfort." The kind looking woman laid her hand on Lavender's as she bent to kiss the baby's head.

Atropos, who reminded Lavender of her beloved Professor McGonagall quite a bit, knelt next to Seamus and took the baby by the hand. "I take from you the madness. You, as your mother is, shall be one with your wolf. Together you will turn Loki's curse against him."

"She'll be a werewolf then?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, she was destined," Atropos said as she rose to her feet. "But we are not without compassion. She will be a happy girl and a formidable woman."

"My turn," Thanata said as she stepped to Lavender's side. She looked lovingly down into Selene's misty blue eyes. "I give thee my friendship. When you are in need, I will be there. Wherever you are, all you need do is call my name, and I will come." Thanata stepped back to join the other three women. "Even with our power they can only be apart from the weave for a short time. I will see you again soon, Lyra." She gave a smile to Seamus. "You I won't be seeing for a long time." The four women laughed and faded away.

"Holy fucking shit!" Seamus said in an awestruck voice. "And you've met them before?"

Lavender chuckled. "Yes, my love. I told you, I've seen Thanata twice since the last mission." She shook her head as Seamus sat down in the chair next to her. She was finding it extremely hard not to laugh at his dumbfounded expression.

"Holy fucking shit!"

She couldn't hold the laughter in anymore.


End file.
